Shattered
by Kimmer86
Summary: Takes place right after 6.12. "Be careful what you say to the people you love. Because you never know what conversation with them could be you last."
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I got this idea after watching 6.12. I know I already have another story started, but I just felt I had to write this. _

**Lexie Voice Over: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me. As kids that is what adults taught us. Too bad it is just not true. Words hurt, and they sometimes leave even bigger scars then actual physical injuries. **

_"I can't even look at you right now..."_

Mark Sloan shook his head, turned, and then simply walked away.

Lexie just stood there for a moment, not being to breathe. Not being able to move. She blinked, struggling not to cry right there in front of the hospital. She clutched her keys in her hand. She needed to go home, well to Meredith's. She needed alcohol.

**Mark Voice Over: As doctors we learn rather quickly that life is short. Life is fragile. Life can be over with a blink of an eye. **

_"I can't even look at you right now..." _His words repeated over and over in her head. She knew she had screwed up when she slept with Alex. She wasn't denying what she did wasn't stupid, because it was. But he couldn't even look at her?

Was her mistake really that much worse then his?

She brought her car to a halt a few feet behind another car at a red light.

Of course, it was her fault, she concluded. She was the one who broke up with him. It had killed her to end things. She was in love with him. She was _really_ in love with him. Mark had told her many times he had never really had a serious girlfriend, that she was his first real love.

What he didn't know he was hers as well. Yes, she had a few serious relationships. But not a one where she would have comprised her career plan. Ever since she graduated high school she knew exactly what she wanted to do. First was med school. Then her internship, her residency would follow. After her residency she dreamed of owning her own practice. Then, after that she would think of marriage and kids.

Mark changed that when he asked her to move in with him. At first she was reluctant, but, of course she gave in. Before Sloan they would half-joke about getting married and having kids. They would talk about building a house and having pets.

On nights, where she could not sleep she would imagine what their children might look like. She would picture a son with her brown eyes, and his blonde hair. Their daughter would have his blue eyes and her brown hair. She knew, no matter what she wanted their children to have his smirk.

She would have thrown away her plan for him.

But that was over now. Because as he said; he couldn't even look at her now.

**Mark Voice Over: When we have to tell our patients' loved ones about their death a greater percent of them have something in common. They regret their last words to them. Because sometimes they just don't say what they really want. They don't say what they really feel. That is another lesson that is learned, but that is all too often quickly forgotten. Be careful what you say to the people you love. Because you never know what conversation with someone...**

Lexie jumped at the sound of a car horn. She looked up. The car in front of her was gone. The light was green. She sighed and stepped on the gas. The car horn behind her went off again. "I'm going damn it!" She almost yelled in frustration.

She never saw the car to her left speeding through the red light.

It was not until to crashed into her side of the car she knew what was happening.

She heard the sound of metal twisting. She heard the sound of glass shattering. It felt like she was on a ride at an amusement park. Her car was spinning, or was it rolling?

She heard another car horn.

And then there nothing. There was no more sound. Her world turned to black.

**...Could be your last.**

**TBC....?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Wow. Wow! I cannot believe the response I got from the first chapter. A big THANK YOU for everyone reviewed, added _Shattered_ to their favorite stories/story alerts. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. You all truly rock.

**Shattered Part Two**

"What do we got?" Miranda Bailey asked the paramedic as he started to open the back of the ambulance.

"Jane Doe. Hit by that drunk driver that was brought in about a half an hour ago. Her car was wrapped around a poll. We lost her twice the way here. You should see her car. Its amazing she is still breathing." The paramedic pulled the gurney of the ambulance.

"Oh no..." Bailey gasped when she saw the younger Grey sister unconscious on the gurney. She rushed her into the ER. "Avery. Has Shepherd been paged yet?"

"Yeah. He's here already. They needed him for a consult for that drunk driver." He looked down, "Is that Grey?"

"Get Shepherd now!"

~~*~~

Owen and Cristina were on the couch now. Still kissing. Still touching. Cristina groaned when she heard the phone rang. "Arg. I better that..." She mumbled. "Hello?" She nearly snapped when she answered the phone.

_"Cristina?" _

"Derek?" Cristina sat up. "What's wrong with Meredith?"

_"Nothing...It's...It's Lexie." _

She frowned. "Lexie?"

_"I need you to go to the house, pick up Meredith, and bring her to the hospital." There was a pause. "Lexie was in a car accident...She was hit by a drunk driver. She's in bad shape..." _

"Is she going to die?"

_"I don't know. She's in really bad shape." He told her honestly. "Please. Get Meredith."_

"Okay. I'm leaving now." She hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"What happened to Lexie?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver." Cristina grabbed her shirt, putting it back on.

Owen's eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

She shook her head, "No." She ran her hand through her hair, "I have to go get Meredith and bring her to the hospital."

"I'll come with you."

They walked out of the apartment just into to see Mark, with a large bottle of booze, opening the door to his apartment.

"Does he know?" Owen asked.

She shrugged, "I have no idea..."

"Do I know what?" Mark snapped.

Owen and Cristina looked at each other, neither of them knowing how to tell him. Owen was the one who spoke up first, "Lexie was in a car accident."

The bottle of booze nearly fell from his hands. "Is...Is she okay?"

"We don't know." Cristina told him, "Derek said she was in pretty bad shape." She looked over at Owen. "I have to go get Meredith...Why don't you go with him to the hospital?" She gestured towards Mark. "I have to go now."

Mark set down the bottle of booze inside the apartment. "I have to get to the hospital."

"She'll be okay man..." Owen tried to think positive, "I haven't her very long...But those Grey girls are tough."

They began to walk. The hospital was just across the street. They'd be there in minutes. "I told her I couldn't look at her."

"What?" Owen asked, shivering as they stepped outside in the cold.

"That's the last thing I said to her." Mark admitted, "I told her I couldn't look at her...What if she dies and the last thing I said to her was I can't even look at her?"

Mark Sloan had always thought he was strong man. But right then, he just wanted to cry. And Mark Sloan didn't cry.

Ever.

TBC...?


End file.
